


Satisfying the Boss

by Cuppykin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Boss/Employee Relationship, Older man, Other, Reader-Insert, Rimming, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppykin/pseuds/Cuppykin
Summary: SO UH, my first work posted here! I'm a little nervous given how explicit it is, and it's not really fanfiction unlike the ones I might be posting later. ITS actually a reboot and improvement of a fanfiction I wrote on tumblr earlier but you know what happened to that website at this point. SO, for those who are into it, enjoy





	Satisfying the Boss

Well, you were already preparing yourself mentally for the day you’d be handed your pink slip. You went the entire work day knowing good and well you were going to walk out with your belongings in a cardboard box. The day started off promising, you were in a plenty good mood for the day, and even treated yourself to a coffee with sugar and cream. But unfortunately, on the ground floor of the building, you ended up tripping over your own dumb ass feet, and spilt kind of warm kind of hot coffee on your boss, Mr. Landrum.

Mr. Landrum was nothing short of a direct caricature of a scary boss that employees crumble underneath of. Early to mid 60s you placed it, with greying hair and strong, defined features on a square face, and you heard rumors he was a former weightlifter and fighter, so he was big and bulky. He always wore a crisp black suit with ties that were either blue, purple, black, or grey, but now that tie, his shirt, and his jacket were stained a hint of brown. 

You could only stare in horror. He didn’t flinch, and stared down at the large brown stain you caused.

“...A little early to be going to the dry cleaners, but might as well,” he walked past you as he got out his phone to make a call, and you knew that sealed your fate once and for all.

That’s all you thought about for most of the work day. You sat in your cubicle mindlessly doing any busy work that showed up on the screen. You barely ate during lunch break, and you didn’t say anything to anybody other than just nodding and not making eye contact.

It was an hour before your shift ended, and that’s when you noticed an email pop up at your computer. You saw the contact and your heart sank at that second.

“Head to my office the second you get this.” That was all it said, and you knew that meant trouble. His office was two stories above you, so you had to painstakingly wait in the elevator to walk down a long and narrow hall to your boss’s office at the end of it. 

Slowly and nervously you knocked, and you heard your boss’s voice from inside. 

“It’s open, just walk in.”

You slowly open the door with sweaty palms, and your boss was still looking at his computer, a cigar in his hand while he did. He didn’t even look your way as you walked inside. 

“Sit down.”

Like on cue like you were some sort of robot, you quickly got into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“How- how are you today sir?” you asked in the most intimidated small voice possible.

“You know damn well,” he said. “You were the little worm with slippery fingers this morning. Wasted both my time and my money with that slip up.” You were as stiff as a statue as you listened to him talking.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, tiny?” Oh god, you had to speak.

“I’m so terribly sorry sir!” you clasped your hands together. “I don’t want this to cost my job, I’ll do whatever it takes to keep it just please know how-”

“Hush, I’m more forgiving than I seem,” he interrupted you. “You ain’t gonna lose your job over this. But I will need you to do something for me to...make up for our little accident this morning.”

“Of course sir!” you grinned, eyes full of hope and relief. Mr. Landrum grinned and he put out his cigar in his ashtray. He stood up, and went in front of his desk to sit on the edge, undoing the belt and letting that fall to the side. Your eyes were wide, but you simply stayed and watched as he tugged down his pants, kicking them off to the side. Laying before you, not so far from your face, was your boss’s massive, thick, veiny cock, and a large pair of low hanging balls, coupled with his big ass thighs. Good god, for a man his age he looked fucking amazing.

“Did you want me to uh…” You weren’t even thinking as those words came out your mouth. You were too busy staring at Mr. Landrum’s lower half, almost like you were in a trance.

“Not on this end…” he smirked, turning around and spreading his cheeks. His ass was massive, round, you’ve noticed how big his ass was already in the suit, but this really sealed the thought in your mind. Not only that, was his big, soft looking puckered hole, and you subconsciously licked your lips as you stared. Good god, this almost felt like a dream, but it wasn’t.

“You’ve got a new job,” Mr. Landrum purred, with a coy grin on his face. “Lick my ass and balls, and if you can’t make me cum from that, I’m gonna sit on your face till either I cum or you lose air.”

“O-oh! Of course sir!” You say as if he was asking you to get him a coffee or give him a folder full of files, but instead you were leaning forward, grabbing your boss’s ass as your tongue touched his sweaty hole. You were hesitant, very shaky and a bit inexperienced at this. You took this almost like a very sensual kiss, kissing and licking Mr. Landrum’s near donut sized hole. On the other end, Mr. Landrum was seemingly unamused at your effort so far. 

“You’re not doing all that good, tiny,” he told you, to which you went to try harder, your tongue penetrating his hole while one of your hands went to fondle and grope his balls, which were near so big they could barely fit in your hand. 

Mr. Landrum ended up getting a call during this, all the while you were still trying your hardest. You at one point pulled away to breathe, and as you took in a breath, he just grabbed the back of your head and pressed your head back in his ass, all during an important conversation.

“...Yeah, things have been going well this past month, we got more folks here and with less work per person it makes the office far more-” he cut himself off in his conversation, sucking in a gasp when he felt you start to jerk him off. It didn’t take long from you trying your damndest a bit too fast to pleasure your boss, to just melting into this and getting so damn aroused from eating your boss’s ass that whatever action you were doing was just from instinct.

“You’ll have to give me a sec…” Mr. Landrum had to mute his call briefly. “Oh tiny, you’re doing better than I thought, this your first time doing this?” You didn’t respond, so entranced by what you were tasting and feeling and smelling, pulling away briefly to start sucking on Mr. Landrum’s balls. At this point, he was working up a bit of a sweat, trying to keep the illusion of being seemingly unimpressed at what you were doing, but he couldn’t help but start moaning, in a way you didn’t expect he ever could. 

It’s been a long, long time since Mr. Landrum had any good action. With his position and the amount of work he had, it was harder to just find some 20-30 something year old to ride till they either passed out or had broken their pelvis thanks to him, this was something he REALLY needed after so long. 

He flat out hung up without taking his call off mute, leaning against his desk and moaning while you kept alternating between worshipping his large sweaty hole and having you tongue run across his balls before you sucked on them like they were hard candy.

“Fuck- fuck- goddammit if you keep this up…!” Mr Landrum gripped the desk tightly, gasping and moaning as came, his cum splashing against the front of his desk, and that was when you ended up finally pulling away, breathing heavily and licking your lips. You couldn’t believe you just did this to your superior, but it was far too good and you felt a bit bummed out at it ending. 

“That...that was good enough…” Mr. Landrum tried to catch his breath. “You’re done for the day, but starting tomorrow, you won’t be at your cubicle anymore…” 

You left the office that day, adjusting your tie and smiling to yourself as you went to pack up for the day. You would wake up and head to work the same time as always, but this line of work you looked forward to doing far more.


End file.
